The Thought Sounds Lovely
by Heaven'n'Elle
Summary: "You can fix the broken. You can't fix the shattered. If you're broken you can be fixed, glued back together with some time. To be shattered is too far gone, something that can never be the same again, it's shattered Fred. I'm shattered. And you deserve someone who'll treat you better then I do, someone who loves you more than I do. But being with you? The thought sounds lovely."
1. Meeting Marley

**Hey guys! I've started another story. Yeah, I know. What about my other ones? Um... They will be finished, I promise you that. With school, halloween, thanksgiving, Christmas, and all that drama going on it's a bit hard. Not to mention my failing grades and my unsuccessful diets. Sigh. I don't mean to burden ya'll. Yeah and my head is pretty hectic with friend drama, sports, sleepovers, and my mind is just bizzerk (Idk how to spell it). I'll probably finish ALL my stories in the summer and maybe update time to time. So is that a plan? GREAT! Well sorry for my longgg introduction, and short beginning. I don't want to give you too much too fast. **

**I don't own anything besides Marley :)**

* * *

"I'm Hermione Granger. Dumbledore told me to stick beside you no matter what, and through anything. I'm a prefect also," she introduced.

The blonde stared at the brave Gryffindor, "Cool. I'm Marley Porter."

"You're very pretty," Hermione complimented.

Marley cracked a half smile, "thanks."

"So have you been sorted?" Hermione asked, taking a bit of her chocolate frog.

"Gryffindor, but I was aiming for Hufflepuff," Marley answered.

"Ooh, that's the same house as I am. What year?" Hermione smiled, becoming friends had come naturally to her.

"You don't have to do this," Marley interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Hermione was caught off guard, "Do what?"

"Be a teacher's pet. When Dumbledore asks about you I can lie, 'Oh she is amazing! We've become so close, I feel like I can tell her anything.' See?" Marley explained.

"Marley, I just want your Hogwarts experience memorable with friends-"

"I'm not here to make friends," she cut her off rudely.

Marley abruptly straightened herself.

Marley left the compartment without another word or simple goodbye.

Hermione's eyes widened and she was left befuddled with overflowing questions.

And a certain one in particular: What were the deep scars on her face from?

* * *

**So I have probably written at least 10 different beginnings and don't really like this one, but hey! It'll get better, I promise. Tell me if Marley becomes a Mary Sue, please. I don't want her to seem perfect. Because there's no such thing. Anywho, review and all that jazz and I'll love you forever!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So quick update, still working Marley into the plot, I don't want the characters going OOC, that is my big pet peeve because I used to always do that. 2 big things I need you guys to do for me: 1. Tell me if any of my OC's become Mary/Gary Sues, and 2. Tell me if any characters go OOC. Anyway thanks, review, and on with the story.**

**I don't own anything beside Marley.**

* * *

"How was meeting the new girl?" Ron asked in between bites from his chocolate frog.

"Awful!" Hermione raged, "She even walked out on me!"

"Slytherin for sure," commented Harry.

"Wrong actually, she's in Gryffindor with the rest of us," Hermione replied.

"Well maybe you just got a wrong impression of her."

Hermione could barely fathom the words coming out of his mouth.

She plopped herself across from the two boys.

"I'll just have to tell Dumbledore that she doesn't need me. Simple solution, right?" she fiddled with her fingers.

"But Hermione, he probably picked you to babysit her because you're a Gryffindor prefect," Harry said.

"So? There are 5 other wonderful people just as willing to become her caretaker. There's no explanation, nothing. I have dealt with a transfer student before but I didn't have to be beside them at every waking moment," she sighed.

The train came to a holt.

Another year at Hogwarts for everyone except for Marley Porter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heads up, Marley isn't in the one. Maybe in the next one, or the after that. I'm, as you can see if you follow this story is that I am updating rather quickly. This is due to my lack of time to actually write this story and I really want to get into the interesting stuff. So, okay? Give me some feedback, please. Longer chapters? Well all you have to do is review. Wow, that rhymed. At least I think it did. Review, and enjoy!**

**I don't own anything besides Marley**

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore, please!" Hermione tried to reason.

"Miss Granger, Marley and you would get along great," he replied.

"No, professor, she doesn't like me. I've tried talking and becoming friends with her, please. Why can't another prefect take my place instead?" she suggested.

"Hermione, it would be more convenient since you both are in Gryffindor and sharing the same dorm. Minus the fact that you are a Gryffindor. I've watched you since 1st year, Miss Granger, you are brave and never gave up on anything. Why start now?"

Hermione looked down at her feet.

"I'll give you tonight to think about it. If you truly cannot handle Marley, come back," Dumbledore finally said.

Hermione cracked a half smile, still thinking about the words he said prior.

She headed out of the elaborate door that only Dumbledore would have.

"Miss Granger?" Dumbledore called for her.

"Yes?" she whipped her head to the grey bearded man.

"Just keep in mind that you two shall be in many classes together and sharing a dorm."

Hermione's heart sank.

The last light of hope she had for Marley was quickly fading.

It wasn't going to last a year.


	4. Perfect

**Okay so while I was writing these chapters I was like, "If I don't have cliffhangers, I need something else." And you my readers, will have to figure it out. Besides that nothing is new except for this chapter. Review and enjoy!**

**I don't own anything besides Marley, M_, and M_.**

* * *

"I'm May Williams," a sweet smiling girl told Marley.

"Marley Porter," she replied.

"So you want the bed by the window?" May asked.

"Yeah," Marley nodded along with her words.

"Well, this is Maddaline, but you can call her Maddie, we all do," May smiled.

Marley laughed.

"What's so funny?" Maddie furrowed her perfectly arched eyebrows.

"Marley, May, and Maddie. We're our own alliteration."

Mary and Maddie joined in on the laughter.

"So who's the empty bed for?" Marley asked in between giggles, still in a bubbly mood.

"Hermione Granger," Maddie rolled her eyes.`

"You guys don't like her?" Marley asked.

"Why? Do you? Cause we're so sorry, it's just we and Hermione-"

"No, I hate her," Marley interrupted.

"Good," May smiled an evil grin.

"We'll show you the ropes around here," Maddie set her books down.

"Maddie's a big reader. I am too. I'm a surprised I didn't get into Ravenclaw, I thought I was perfect for them. Smart, book worm, and pretty," May joked.

"I was aiming for Hufflepuff, and yeah I like to read too," Marley eyed the books.

"Marley, can you move?" Maddie asked her.

"Um, yeah, okay," she stammered, mentaly slapping herself for embarrassing herself in front of her new friends.

Maddie pushed her bed, on the right side of Marley's until there was no more room in between them.

May did the same thing on the other side.

Marley smiled as Maddie and Mary pushed all three of their beds together, leaving Hermione's in the corner isolated from the rest.

"May and I do this every year," Maddie confessed to Marley.

Marley stared at her gold and red comforted that was silky soft with a small window with a large edge to stack books onto.

It was perfect.


	5. Different

**Short chapter, and totally off topic but Hermione plays a big role in the story so, you'll see many more chapters with her. Review and enjoy!**

**I don't own anything except for Marley.**

* * *

"Perfect," Hermione mumbled sarcastically under her breath as she entered her room.

She stared at the three beds smushed together.

Every year it was always the same.

As much as she hated the two girls, May and Maddie, she still longed for acceptance from her peers.

Sure, she was friends with Harry, and the Weasleys, but that was only because of Harry and Ron.

Hermione did not have too many girl friends.

It's not that she was different.

In fact, she had no idea why she was excluded from the girls in her year.

Hermione, at first, was excited about meeting Marley and becoming her friend.

But it was too much.

Marley Porter.

From the rumours she had heard about the transfer made her wince at her name.

They were too different.


	6. Tired

**Enjoy and review. I did make an effort to make this longer but I don't want to give you guys too much, nor too little, so bear with me. Thanks, review, and enjoy!**

**I do not own anything besides May, Marley, and Maddie. **

* * *

"So what do you think of Hogwarts?" May asked Marley after her first day of school.

"It's different," she answered picking at her dinner.

She couldn't stomach all of it.

"You hungry?" Maddie stared down at Marley's untouched plate.

"Not really," she answered.

"Well, have you seen any cute boys? Hufflepuff is full of them," May chugged her pumpkin juice.

"Eh, I didn't pay much attention to them. What about you two? Any cute guys for me?" she bombarded.

"Seamus and you would look cute," May answered.

"Seamus?" Marley racked her brain for a Seamus.

So many people had introduced themselves to her, and yet she couldn't remember a Seamus.

"No, someone taller I think," Maddie disagreed.

"Who's Seamus?" Marley repeated.

"Yeah, like the Weasley twins who are two years older than her," she snorted.

"Who are the Weasley twins?" Marley asked, getting fed up with being ignored.

"Yeah but I heard Fred likes Angelina, and George with Alicia," May sighed.

"Who's Seamus, who's the Weasley twins?" Marley calmed herself down.

"Weasley twins, the tallest red heads, I've ever seen," she answered.

"Wow, how descriptive," she commented.

"They're right down there, the twins," Maddie pointed.

Marley's eyes widened, their chiseled muscles stuck out from beneath their robes.

Their clean cut hair entranced her.

Marley had to admit, they were cute, just not for her.

"What about Seamus?" she turned her attention back to May and Maddie.

"I don't see him, but he's in our year. Maybe he's back in the common room with Dean Thomas. They're best friends," she explained.

Marley was taking in all this new information.

"I'm getting tired, I'll meet you guys back in the common room," Marley gathered her things.


	7. Forever

**More Marley/Hermione interaction in this chapter. Funny because it's longer, yet all takes place in like, 5 minutes. I don't really like it, and might rewrite it. It's satisfying, but, I just don't know how I feel about it. Anywho, on with the story. Review, enjoy, and well, that's it.**

**I don't own anything besides Marley**

* * *

Hermione was tried as she trudged back to her dorm.

Not only was she physically tired, but mentally.

It was all too much for her.

Nothing was going right for her, and it had only been one day at Hogwarts, and yet she was suffocating underneath all the pressure.

She was excited, of course, she loved school and the challenges that came along with it.

She missed her friends, she missed magic.

Then why was she so tired?

School was becoming overwhelming, including her favorite subjects.

She lied down on her bed as her thoughts swarmed around Marley, the root of all her problems.

"Marley Porter," Hermione mumbled.

"Yes?" an unwanted to voice came into ear shot.

"Oh, um, Marley. I thought you were down at dinner," she quickly composed herself.

"Wasn't hungry," Marley answered.

"So you're friends with May and Maddie," Hermione concluded staring at their beds, the three all connected by friendship.

"Yeah, they're really nice," she said.

"Oh," Hermione was caught off guard, surprising both Marley and herself.

"Oh?" Marley repeated, confused.

"It's just we don't have the best past, the three of us. We never really got along."

This was a touchy subject for Hermione, and Marley knew it.

"Really? I heard they're friends with just about everyone. What'd they ever do to you?" Marley was pushing.

"Oh, nothing, it's just we're too different," Hermione was fiddling with her fingers, a noticeable nervous habit she had picked up in her first year.

"Different?" she said.

"We're just complete opposites," she rephrased.

"Oh like, they're smart and funny, and you're not? They're outgoing, and you're not? They're likable and you're not? They're pretty, you're not?"

"Stop!" Hermione yelled.

"Stop what?" Marley was now in Hermione's face, pushing her down.

She was the alpha.

"I thought you weren't here to make friends," Hermione requoted Marley.

"Oh sweetie, so young and naive-" Marley pushed a strand of hair behind Hermione's ear.

"I'm older than you," Hermione cut off.

"Whatever. I didn't plan on making friends, okay? It just happened. It's not like they're going to stay forever."

Nothing stays forever.


	8. Chances

**No Hermione. I don't think Fred will come into this chapter until at least 10. Remember Marley and Hermione still hate each other, but Hermione has to like baby sit her and befriend her. And they despise her. Review, enjoy, and review!**

**I don't own anything besides Marley, May, and Maddie.**

* * *

"Do we ever change roommates? I don't want to be stuck with that Granger girl forever," Marley told her new friends, May and Maddie.

"Nope. We've been stuck with her ever since first year," Maddie replied, and Marley grunted.

"Are you the new transfer?" An Irish accent asked behind the three Gryffindors.

"Um, yeah, I'm Marley," she nodded.

"I'm Seamus Finnigan, and this is Dean Thomas. It's nice to meet you. Are these girls treating you well?" He tried acting protective, yet failed miserably.

"Yes we are, Seamus," May replied.

"Just making sure. Well, Marley, if you ever need a _good _friend, Dean and I are here," Seamus gave Marley a quick wink.

Marley replied, with a lip bite to her unchapped lips coated with cherry chapstick.

"He's cute," Marley smiled, the fresh face of Seamus still vivid in her mind.

"We know. And you two looked adorable together. May and I should be paid to play matchmaker, but since we're great Samaritans, we'll do you for free," Maddie giggled the sweetest giggle Marley had ever heard.

May and Maddie were perfect.

May, furiously competing with Hermione Granger for top of the class, merely losing.

Her long slick black/blue hair shined brighter than her sapphire eyes.

Her fingers were very skilled, always plaiting her own hair with many different twists, and braids.

May's skilled fingers made her a music prodigy, playing every instrument made by man.

Then there was Maddie.

She too, was smart, acing everything except potions, the only subject she struggles in.

Maddie had perfect, white teeth.

Covering them were her pink, plump lips that every guy and Hogwarts had dreamed to kiss.

Maddie was fit too with her slim, well shaped body, even May envied.

Her hair, an array of colors ranging from light brown to black.

She was half metamorphugous, so her eye color could only change when she was mad, sad, and jealous.

It went back to honey brown when she was happy.

Marley felt as if she didn't belong.

With her blondest blonde hair, and light blue eyes, she was paler than Maddie and May.

Marley was not as smart as Maddie and May too.

They, as opposed to Marley, were at the top of their class.

Marley was struggling to pass.

She wasn't stupid, but not smart either.

Marley did not have a fit body for her 5'6 frame.

In her words, she was, "96lbs of pure nothing."

Not to mention, on her right cheek, three parallel scars that looked as if they were new.

They weren't.

"Marley, what do you think?" Maddie asked.

"Huh? Sorry, I zoned out there for a bit," she apologized.

"I was saying, what do you think of _him?"_ May said.

Marley turned her head, behind the couch, was two very tall, muscular boys.

"Who are they?" Marley asked in awe.

There was no doubt they were cute.

"The one on the right is Fred Weasley, and the other one is George Weasley. Hottest twins ever at Hogwarts," May awesed along with Marley.

"How old are they?" Marley dared, bracing herself.

They looked no older than 17.

"17, in their seventh year."

Marley frowned.

"Don't worry, there's plenty of cute guys at this school, you'll have your chance."


	9. Back Stab

**New update, and happy late Thanksgiving everyone! All I had for the past two days was stuffing. No lie. Wow, now I sound like Drake. Well enough of me talking, even though the story is in third person, enjoy and review! NEW APPEARANCES IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**I do not own anything besides May, Maddie, and Marley. **

* * *

"Marley, I think we got off on the wrong foot," Hermione told her.

"Don't you mean the wrong life? Because I have no intention of speaking to you, nor looking at you," Marley casually said.

Hermione flinched at her words.

Her voice, the words she had said the night before, still fresh in her mind.

"Could I have a second chance?" Hermione winced, the words she had spoken, unfamiliar.

"Second chances? Second chances they don't matter, people never chance," she spat.

"Marley, please-" Hermione started.

"Marley what? Marley please, oh, Marley, blah blah blah! Can you leave me alone?" Marley yelled out of anger.

Hermione looked past the blonde and to the three beds connected by friendship.

"What?" Marley scratched the itch on the back of her head.

"Dumbledore wants to see you in his office," she finished.

"Why couldn't you just say that?" Marley pushed past Hermione, shoulder punching her along the way.

"Marley! Come over here!" Seamus yelled from across the Gryffindor common room.

He was sitting on a gold chair, playing Wizard Chess.

"What's this?" she asked, picking up a piece.

"No, no, no!" Seamusu scolded.

Marley ignored him, fascinated by the piece.

"Ow!" she flinched as blood dripped from her finger.

"Wizard's chess," a red head across from Seamus told her.

"Why'd it slice me?" she shook her hand, and out her finger in her mouth.

"You picked up the knight. You never pick up the knight," Dean said from behind Seamus.

"Well, you called me from the other side of the room to let me get cut up by a fake piece of chess? Thanks, Seamus," Marley sarcastically replied.

"You're the new girl, right?" the red head asked.

"Yeah, Marley, and you are?" she answered.

"Ron Weasley, and this is Harry Potter," he said, trying to impress her.

First impressions are everything.

"Cool, well I got to go, my roommate's being a bratty bitch and now I have to see Dumbledore," she explained.

"Who's your roommate?" Harry asked.

"Ugh, the one and only, Hermione Granger," Marley gagged at her name.

"Hermione Granger?" Ron asked.

"Yep, it sucks. Like, I mean, I like Maddie and May, but Hermione's presence just brings the mood down," she gossiped.

Harry and Ron shared a look.

It was a rule between friends.

You don't back stab them.


	10. Arm

**Mind I tell you I have no idea where I'm going with this? Well I did, so yeah. Fred and George are DEFINITELY going to be in the next chapter. I guarantee it. But for now you'll have to wait!**

**I don't own anything besides Marley, Maddie, and May**

* * *

Friends don't back stab.

Then why can't Marley trust them?

Oh right because _friends _don't back stab.

Marley has no friends.

"Hey baby," an unfamiliar voice came into earshot.

"Justin," May whined as his arm pulled her close.

"Who's he?" Marley asked Maddie.

"This is the sweetest guy you'll ever meet. Justin meet Marley Porter, she's the new girl here," May introduced.

"Justin Finch Fletchy, for you," he smiled.

"As May said, Marley Porter. It's finally nice to meet the mystery guy May always gushes about," Marley teased.

May blushed a vibrant red.

"Um, listen, I got to go, but I'll see you guys later," Justin gave May a quick kiss on the cheek before hustling off.

"Weird," Maddie commented.

"Justin never acts like that. Guess it's Hufflepuff secrets," May laughed.

"He's a Hufflepuff?" she asked.

"Yeah, couldn't you tell by his tie?" Maddie asked.

Marley mentally slapped herself.

How could she have been so oblivious?

"Move along ladies, don't want to be late for breakfast do we?" a short, stout woman dressed in pink walked by.

"I hate her," May mumbled.

"Why? Who is she?" Marley inquired, realizing who out of the loop she really was.

"Don't you ever pay attention during class? That's Umbridge, the bitch of Hogwarts. And I thought Angelina Johnson was mean," Maddie explained.

"Who's Angelina Johnson?" she asked.

It was all a part of being new at school.

She had no idea who anybody was.

"Angelina Johnson is the chaser for the Gryffindor team. She is the biggest gossip ever. Same with Alicia Spinnet. Stay away from her if you don't want to get hurt," May advised.

"They're the girls on the quidditch team, right?"

"Yeah," Maddie confirmed.

Marley heard a faint, evil laugh accompanied by the word, 'mudblood.'

"What does mudblood mean?" Marley asked.

"It's Slytherin. It's a term used for people who were muggle born. Muggle means non-magical. Never ever say it, you'll be outcasted as a Slytherin.

"I'll catch up with you later, I got to go use the bathroom," Marley said, sprinting off.

Maddie and May shrugged.

A platinum blonde and an obese boy, with an a dark skinned guy were blocking the view of a very angry girl.

"What are you going to do now, mudblood? Run to your blood traitors and Potter?" The blonde spat at her.

"Dude, chill out," Marley hated playing hero, but even she couldn't deny how hurtful being called a mudblood must have been.

"And who are you?" the dark skinned boy asked.

"I'm Marley Porter, and that is Hermione Granger. So blondie, fattie, and blackie, what are _your _names?" she spat with as much venom as she could muster.

"Draco, Crabbe, and Blaise," the blonde answered, weary of the girl.

"Well, you all have the most unusual names I've ever heard, but ya'll can stop being shitty tossers and leave her alone," she smiled a sweet, wicked smile, "please."

"And what if we don't?" Draco hid his quivering lip badly.

Marley lunged forward towards him.

"Why you scared? What's so scary, Malfoy?" Marley retorted, "Go."

The Slytherins scurried off in fear of the girl.

"T-thanks," Hermione stammered, not knowing what to say.

"Look here, you girl-who's-name-I-hate-pronouncing, I only saved you because we're roommates, and I don't want to live with you if I hate you. Got it?" Marley rolled her eyes, angry with herself.

Hermione nodded frantically, covering the bruise on her arm.


	11. Cracked

**Hope y'all enjoy! Review, baby, review!**

**I do not own anything besides the three M's**

* * *

Marley cringed in her seat as she felt a pair of arms snake around her neck.

"We have not introduced ourselves yet," an unfamiliar voice said.

"Get your filthy hands off me," Marley said with a warning in her voice.

She had immediately regretted her words.

It hadn't been meant to come out harshly, but she didn't like strangers touching her.

"Feisty one," another voice said, a slight octave higher than the one she had heard before.

"Marley Porter," she introduced herself.

That's all anyone wanted to talk to her about.

She was the new girl even after one week of school.

"Fred Weasley, the most handsome guy at Hogwarts," Fred laughed.

A clone of Fred punched him from across Marley, "And I am George Weasley, obviously the funnier, smarter, cuter-"

"Don't forget to mention the most compulsive liar!" Fred interrupted.

"Well are you two done?" Marley snapped, infuriated by the two.

"Relax Marley, we're just kidding around. We just heard some info about you," Fred smirked as Marley snapped her head to him.

"What kind of information?" she asked, letting her mind wander off to the worst possibilities.

"Well there's lots."

"Like the one where you fought a dragon-"

"But it actually was a guy-"

"And he took out his knife-"

"And scratched your face-"

"And that's how you have those scars," Fred finished.

"Oh," Marley straightened herself.

"But that's only one. A lot of people are saying you got into a fight with he who shall not be named or Fleur Delacour. But how did you get those scars? They're really, really deep," George examined her face.

"Oh," she repeated, "That's what they're saying about me?"

Marley let her eyes flutter, holding back tears.

But the observant twins missed her expression.

"Well?" Fred trailed, waiting for an answer.

"It's a mystery," she smirked.

"Are you two harassing Marley? Come on guys, it hasn't even been a week of school," Maddie plopped herself beside Fred.

"We're not harassing you, are we Marley?" George said, scooting closer to her.

"Get off me!" Marley laughed, "I should sue you for sexual harassment."

"How dare?" Fred mocked, giggling.

"I got to go," Marley said, grabbing her book before walking up the stairs to her dormitory.

She locked the door.

And then she cracked.


	12. Blood

**Whoo! We get a Hermione POV now? Anyone else excited? Last chapter wasn't the best cliffhanger, but it was. Now, why is this Hermione's POV? READ!**

* * *

Hermione POV

I cracked open the door.

Alohamora is a very useful spell.

I abruptly stopped in my footsteps as I heard sniffling.

"Marley?" I asked.

"What do you want, Hermingway?" she spat.

"N-nothing, why are you crying?" I inquired.

I opened the door wider, letting myself in.

"I'm not crying," she stated.

"Marley-" I started.

"Get out!" she screamed.

I jumped, frightened by her tone.

"Do you want me to get May or, or Maddie?" I stumbled.

There was fire in her eyes.

"Get out!" she repeated.

"Marley, I can't-"

"Get out of this room you filthy mudblood before I hex you and your worthless self into oblivion," she threatened.

I didn't say anything, I didn't want to say anything.

It hurt.

I was alone.

There was no one to defend me.

I had no one.

I felt my eyes water.

Why should I be taunted for my blood?


	13. Sanity

**So this chapter is a really big glimpse into Marley's thoughts. This should explain so much, but at the same time leave you really confused. Does that make sense? Probably not, but on with the story!**

**I do not own anything except Marley**

* * *

Marley's POV

Blood seeped from my thighs.

My blade was placed in my right hand while I held the gash I made with my left.

My head was spinning.

I'm sad.

Understatement of the century.

I don't understand why I am the way I am.

Why do I have so much shit happen to me?

I was a good girl, I got good grades, and was friendly.

Then why did he do it?

I was laying in an empty bathtub of a deserted bathroom.

Who the fuck does that?

The sound of running water from the sink is loud.

It's loud enough to drown out my sobs.

I've been here for an hour or so.

I doubt anyone will come looking for me.

I hope they won't.

But I also hope they do.

Why is my life so complicated?

Get it together, Marley, get it together.

Get it the fuck together!

I let out a loud scream.

I screamed.

I screamed out all my thoughts, all the pain, all the hurt.

But it wasn't enough.

There's nothing I could do.

He took my innocence.

He took my childhood.

He took my sanity.


	14. Marley

**Sorry for my inconsistency, I'm planning on updating this story every Wednesday. Yay me! Anyway, on with the story. Sorry to keep you waiting! Review and enjoy!**

**I do not own anything besides Marley**

* * *

Hermione's POV

Being around Marley has really made me question my sanity.

She made me question everything I believed in.

It's not fair!

"Mione, you still up there," Ron joked while knockingo n my head.

"Oh, um sorry," I quickly apologized adding a fake smile.

"You sure? You've seem so dazed lately. Anything going on?" Harry worried.

"I'm fine. It's just that new girl, Marley," I confessed.

"Oh Marley? Yeah, she hot," Ron commented.

I smacked him upside the head.

"Hot? You pig! You only like her because she's hot?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well yeah, she's got a nice body too," he added.

I smacked him once again earning a chuckle from Harry.

"I'll have you know, she called me a mudblood," I looked down, ashamed.

"She did what?" Ron asked.

Now it was his turn to mask disbelief.

"When?" Harry inquired, raging. "No, you're lying! Marley's kind. Ron and I have been talking to her lately and-"

"Wait, you've been talking to her? When? Why wasn't I informed about this?" I demanded.

My mind was spinning with different emotions, the most prominent one, betrayal.

"Hermione, we don't have to inform you about everything we do. It's not like you're our mother," Harry defended in shock, not used to me being this way.

I wish I could take back everything I said, but it was too late.

Just like everything else.

"I sure do a better job," I muttered.

I felt Ron's shoulder push against mine.

Harry trailed behind him as they climbed the Gryffindor's boy staircase.

I winced at my own words.

I had taken it too far.

I rushed out of the common room, receiving odd looks as my tears chased each other down my cheeks.

That's when I heard the scream.

It was loud, angry, and most of all, it was Marley.


	15. Obliviate

Marley's POV

I gasped as I heard her voice, "Marley?"

My voice got hitched in my throat.

The water was swallowing me.

I rubbed my eyes in an attempt to make everything clear again, or at least not so fuzzy.

I slid my body into a nearby closet, cracked open so I would be aware when she left, when it would be safe to leave.

But we both know she won't be leaving anytime soon.

"Marley?"

I heard her voice coming closer and closer.

The water was rising.

"I know you're in here, Marley." she told me.

I silently cursed myself.

"M-m-mar-rl-ley?" Hermione stammered, staring at the blood that soaked the floor.

"Did you do this?" she repeated.

I stayed silent.

The water drowned me.

"I'm going to get Madame Pomfrey." she thought out loud.

"No!" I screamed, tumbling out.

I jumped from the closet that concealed me.

I sucked in my breath as she looked at me with eyes that masked shocked, confusion, and sadness.

"Did you do this to yourself?" Hermione inquired as she stared at my arm.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Marley, don't be sorry. We can get you help." she tried to reach for my good hand.

But both were laced in scars.

Bloody scars that would forever haunt me.

"I'm sorry." I repeated.

"Don't be sorry Marley, it's not your fault. Things will get better. I'll help you." she told me.

I yanked my hand from her grasp.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" Hermione furrowed her eyebrows.

She grabbed my hand once again, but this time I didn't try to get it back.

I sucked in a breath and muttered the words that would let me live my life as it was before she came in.

"Obliviate."


End file.
